This invention lies in the field of vehicle visor mounting design as well as methods of installation of visor mounts in general.
Many, if not all, vehicles used for transportation by humans, especially while driving in the day time or when the sun is low in the sky, require a means of blocking the sun. Usually a sun visor is mounted somewhere between the driver of the vehicle and the windshield of the vehicle. When mounting such a visor, the visor must be mounted to the inside of the vehicle, usually in an area of the vehicle where it is desirous to have a fashionable fabric material lining the passenger compartment. This fabric material is usually installed before mounting the visor, so the visor must be mounted with the material already in place. To meet the demands of the highly automated factory where vehicles are assembled, visor mounts must be attached to the inside of the vehicles quickly.
Prior art design visor mounts are often screwed to the headliner. A common problem is that automatic screwdrivers sometimes slip from the screw head onto the headliner material, causing the headliner material to rip or tear. This requires the replacement of the torn material, a costly procedure.